


Roach Knew First

by Zimmercj



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Animals, Animals Know, Cheesy, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: Roach doesn't like anyone besides Geralt. Horses are good judges of character.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt was returning back to their campsite from having been hunting for the past hour. He felt good having caught enough rabbits to have for tonight's dinner and some to turn into jerky for the the long roads ahead. He was almost to camp when he hears Roach whinny. That wasn't really out of the ordinary, but the voice he heard next was. "Who's a good girl? Huh? Who deserves another sugar cube?" Geralt stopped at the edge of the campsite, he couldn't believe what he saw in the clearing before him. Jaskier was sitting by the fire where he had been when he left, but Roach was no longer grazing around the field. She was laying on the grass with her head in Jaskier's lap. Geralt was shocked because Roach didn't like anybody, it had taken her months to trust Geralt enough to let him put her tack on without a struggle. Geralt was about to say something when Jaskier moved again. Jaskier had bent his head against Roach's mane, running a hand through her fine hairs. "Do you want an apple Roachy?" Jaskier said in a little sing-song voice. He turned around to grab an apple from his pack, and finally saw Geralt. Jaskier jumped up when he saw Geralt starting to walk towards him, "Geralt, I..." Jaskier started to say when Geralt was standing in front of him. Geralt raised his hand and Jaskier backed up as if thinking Geralt was going to hit him. Instead he put his hand behind Jaskier's head and pulled him into a kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri has a talk with her dads. (Yes, this is pure cheesy fluff and I love it.)

When they stopped for the day and started getting things ready for dinner when Ciri looked at Jaskier and Geralt who were crouched over the fire setting up the pot for making that night's stew. "Hey dad?" Ciri asked

"Yes?" Geralt and Jaskier said at the same time. it had only taken a week for Ciri to have Geralt wrapped around her little fingers. Roach warmed up to Ciri even faster than she did to Jaskier.

"When did you know you were in love?" Ciri asked innocently.

Geralt and Jaskier looked at each other and smiled. At the same time they replied, "When Roach told us."


End file.
